When the Going Gets Tough
by apalusa-light
Summary: Rory worries when Logan goes to Las Vegas with Colin and Finn, but after talking to Lorelai she realizes that together she and Logan can get through it. Can she convince Logan of the same thing? And when Mitchum is involved can she really be sure? yep O


_So here's a new story that just sort of came to me after last nights episode. To be honest, it may just be a one-shot but I haven't decided yet. If I do decide to continue the story, you'll be among the first to know._

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 1 - Entirely too Good for You**

"So he just went to Vegas?" Lorelia asked increduously.

"Well yeah." Rory admitted. "I mean what could I really do. He's a grown man. It's not as if I could have told him that he wasn't allowed to go. And I mean I understand, he feels horrible about whats happened and he needs to blow off some steam. I just..."

Lorelai waited to hear what her daughter would say but when nothing further seemed to be coming, she prompted impatiently. "Just what?"

"I'm worried about him." Rory told her mom. Her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears as she continued. "The last time he was this upset about something, he went to Costa Rica and jumped off a cliff and nearly killed himself."

"Oh babe," Lorelai comforted her only child as she pulled her into her arms. "He'll be okay. He's just going to go and get drunk, lose some money in a poker game or at the tables and unwind. He'll be home in a couple days and he'll start to deal with the consequences. No, you'll both start to deal with the consequences."

Rory remanined quiet for several long minutes while she thought about the entire situation. She remembered her conversation with Mitchum a couple weeks ago on Logan's birthday, and recalled how Mitchum had, finally, seemed to be pleased and maybe even proud of what Logan was doing, what he'd accomplished. And she remembered Logan's comment at the apartment that afternoon about how Mitchum would come storming through the door at any moment to tell him what a gigantic failure he was, and effectively rub Logan's face in the fact that he'd screwed up once again.

Rory closed her eyes to keep from crying and sighed deeply. "Mitchum is going to be so angry Mom and I think that's the part that has Logan upset the most. He'll probably just use this as an example of how Logan needs to 'mature and become more responsible.' I think he wanted to get out of town as much to hide from Mitchum, as he wanted and needed to relax and regroup."

"That's probably true babe, but all you can do is be there to support him and help him when and if he needs it." Lorelai told her honestly. "I'll admit that I haven't always thought that highly of Logan, he's hurt you in the past, but in the last year he's changed so much Rory. He's grown up. Period. And I know that he makes you happy. You're just going to have to stick together and work through this."

Rory's eyes had widened during Lorelai's little speech and to say she was shocked was an understatement. She knew that Lorelai was tolerant of her relationship with Logan, but she hadn't imagined that her mother might have actually started to like her boyfriend.

"Do you really think so Mom?" Rory asked quietly. "That he's changed, matured. That we can get through this." She watched Lorelai closely for her response.

Lorelai looked directly in her daughter's eyes and answered. "I really do believe it. All of it. He loves you kid, I saw that when your grandfather was in the hospital. He'd walk through fire for you, if he had to, and he'd do it happily if it meant that you'd be happy."

Rory's eyes, which had been holding back tears through the entire conversation, overfilled and tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you mom." She hugged her mother and best friend tightly and laid her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

The two Lorelai's sat in comfortable silence for nearly half an hour before Rory's cell phone started to ring in her purse. Reluctantly Rory moved from Lorelai's embrace and managed to get the phone before the call went to voice mail.

"Hello?" she answered politely since she didn't recognize the number and it was close to one o'clock in the morning.

"Ace?" Logan replied softly in her ear.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where are you?" Rory asked in quick succession.

"I'm at the hotel." Logan told her briefly.

Rory's brows furrowed in concern. "What are you doing?" she asked and shot a quick glance at the caller id to re-check the number. "And why aren't you calling on your phone?"

"The battery on my phone started to die and I have it on the charger." Logan sighed audibly and Rory wondered what was wrong.

"Okay, so that tells me where you are and why you didn't use your cell, but you still haven't said what you're doing. I expected you to be in the thick of a poker game this time of night." Rory told him then added in a soft and non-accusatory tone, "And you sound remarkably sober."

Logan chuckled slightly. "I am remarkably sober for having spent the evening with Finn." He paused for a moment and Rory nearly thought she'd have to ask again what he was doing. "I got all the way down here Ace, I had a few drinks, played a few hands of cards and started to wonder what the hell I was doing."

Rory waited. Somehow she knew there would be more to the admission. After a minute or two, or three, he finally continued. "I screwed up and I ran away. Rather than face my dad, and all of the investors, I ran Rory. I did the one thing that is going to prove to my dad that I really am nothing more than he's always thought of me. An immature, irresponsible, screw-up."

"No, Logan." Rory interrupted him. "You made a mistake and everyone does that. Everyone. I'd be willing to bet that somewhere along the way even the all mighty Mitchum Huntzberger made a mistake or two and you know I'm not a betting women."

"Ace..." Logan started but was cut off by Rory.

"No. Listen to me. You worked hard on that deal for the internet company. You worked hard, but sometimes hard work just doesn't pay off in the end no matter what you do." Rory explained passionately. "Your dad can not blame you for this, Logan. True you were responsible for convincing the investors to give you their money, including your dad, but if you think that most if not all of them didn't do their own investigations into the business plan, the whole patent issue, the company, than you are not as smart as I give you credit for."

"Every single one of those investors, including you I might add, knew the risks involved even though the whole thing seemed like a sure deal. You told me about them, I think you'd even made a mental pro/con list, even though I know you'd never admit to it." Rory continued her rant, breathing only when absolutely necessary. "So your first major business deal flopped. It was your first. When you get from Vegas, I'll be here and we'll deal with the consequences. Together. Whatever they might be." With that she took a deep gulp of air and sighed loudly.

Logan was quiet for moment and the replied to Rory's concern and her care the only way he knew how. "I love you Ace."

"I love you too."

"I'll be home in a couple days."

"I'll be waiting." Rory told him. "You're in Las Vegas. You've got your two best friends there with you. Relax and have some fun. Not too much fun mind you, but enjoy yourself. When you get home, you'll do what needs to be done, and I'll be here to help in any way I can."

When Logan spoke again she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Not to much fun, hey?"

"Nope, not too much. Just enough to make the trip worthwhile."

"You too good for me." Logan admitted in a quiet voice.

This time it was Rory who smirked as she flippantly replied. "Oh I'm entirely too good for you. But you're stuck with me none the less."

Logan laughed outright at her remark and then sighed. "Good night, Ace."

"Night, Logan."

And they both hung up the phone with smiles on their faces.


End file.
